Despite having high strength, certain fiber reinforced organic polymers exhibit low wear resistance, low thermal and electrical conductivity that limit their use in demanding applications. One approach to address these deficiencies is to apply coating with desired performance on the fiber reinforced organic polymers. It is a challenge to enable the adhesion of a wide variety of materials on such composites, in part due to presence of chemically, mechanically and thermally unstable matrix resin. Currently, the coating of different materials on fiber reinforced organic polymers is typically enhanced by means of plasma treatment and etching, chemical and mechanical treatment of the surface. Other limitations of such composites include poor adhesion of thermal spray coatings. Coating of different, inorganic materials on such composites typically requires plasma treatment and/or etching, chemical and/or mechanical treatment of the surface, each of which has drawbacks and/or adds cost and processing time to finished articles. To address the current deficiencies that are mainly related to surface characteristics of composites, different surface coatings can be applied, however, one of the main challenges in coating (e.g. thermal spray coating technology) certain composite surfaces is degradation, e.g., the epoxy used in CFRPs. In addition to the above, many composite materials which contain a mixture of organic and inorganic material can be altered or otherwise structurally compromised during such high temperature/high velocity coating processes. Thus, many composite materials cannot be used in more demanding applications